


Watch What You Do

by blessgoku



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessgoku/pseuds/blessgoku
Summary: A one shot between Yamcha and Fem!Tien. Yamcha does the most and Tien's not haven't it.





	Watch What You Do

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing against regular Tien/Yamcha. I actually ship the regular one more.

It's been a while since Yamcha talked to Tien or even see her for that matter. He decided to drive his new car to the mountains where she is always training. He wanted to see her.

Meanwhile, Tien was training in the mountains. Even though she was friends with Goku, she had the same mindset as Vegeta, she wanted to surpass Goku. Even though she knew she wasn't a Saiyan, that didn't stop her from believing that one day she could do it. 

After driving for a long time, Yamcha finally reached the mountains, where he spotted Tien. 

"Hey, Tien" Yamcha said while walking towards where Tien was in the air, training.  
Tien heard Yamcha's voice and looked down at Yamcha. 

"Ugh" Tien thought to herself. She didn't hate Yamcha, but he has a history of dating many girls and he is also known as a huge flirt. Tien isn't really fond of that. She started floating down to the ground so they can talk better. 

"Hello, Yamcha" Tien said with a little bow to show respect to her fellow fighter. She was wearing her normal green pants, but only wearing a white training bra on top. She knew Yamcha would probably keep his eyes on her chest instead of eyes. She was ready to punch him if she caught him. 

"Wow. Damn, Tien, you look good girl" Yamcha said scanning Tien's body. She wasn't super curvy, but she had a nice hour class figure and she was nicely muscular. 

Tien jerked her head up once she heard Yamcha's....compliment? She had no idea if it was a true compliment or if it was just Yamcha being sleazy. Nonetheless, she slightly blushed at the thought of someone noticing her hard work on making her body look nice. 

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Tien thought as she shook her head. Yamcha looked at her confused. 

"Yamcha, you should watch what you say to women. Some of them might get the wrong idea" Tien said while stepping a bit forward towards Yamcha to get her point across. Yamcha smirked at this little action.

"Haha, you might be right about that. But you know, I wouldn't mind if you got the wrong idea" Yamcha said with an even bigger smirk to the point where his teeth showed. Tien blushed more hard than before. Yamcha got closer to Tien to the point where she was in his arms reach. 

"Yamcha, shut up. If you just came to bother me, please leave. I was in the middle of training if you didn't notice" Tien said with a stern tone. She turned so her back was facing Yamcha. Right when she was about walk away and fly up, Tien felt an arm around her waist. 

Yamcha grabbed Tien by the waist before she could leave him alone. He then turned her with his one arm and made her face him. Their faces were eyes apart.

"Look around, Tien. We're alone in this desert. It's just me and you" Yamcha said. He then took his other free hand and tilted Tien's head up. 

"Why am I not moving? Why am I not trying to escape his grasp? Do I....do I actually want this?" Tien thought to herself. She was thinking all kinds of things, trying to explain to herself why she would want something like this from Yamcha of all people. 

"Heh, you want me to kiss you, don't you" Yamcha said while gently pulling Tien closer to him. Yamcha was earning for Tien, but he was also kind of a tramp, and he intended to keep that reputation for Kami knows why. 

Tien nodded her head "yes" slowly. She couldn't believe herself, but when she felt Yamcha's chest on her chest, she started feeling hot all over. Yamcha started to lean in to kiss Tien as Tien slowly closed her eyes. Once Yamcha's lips brushed against Tien's,he leaned back quickly. 

"Well, you'll have to wait for some other time" Yamcha said while letting Tien go. Yamcha started walking away slowly, until eventually running away. It took a while for Tien to realize what just happened.  
When Tien finally realized what just happened, she started to get frustrated. 

"Yamcha, you bastard" Tien yelled as Yamcha was running away from her. Tien thought about running after him. 

"If I do, that will give him the impression that I'm desperate. If I don't, then I won't be able to...." Tien thought to herself. She had no idea what to do. She looked up and noticed that Yamcha stopped running. Yamcha started to smile. 

"Trying to figure out what do? Didn't know I had that much of an effect on you" Yamcha yelled with a laugh. Tien had enough and started running towards Yamcha. 

"Ha! I knew you wanted me!" Yamcha yelled out loud while running off. Tien was running the fastest speed she could possibly run. 

"I'm chasing you so I can kill you" Tien shouted angrily. Yamcha's smile faded as he realized she might actually be serious. 

After running for awhile around the desert, Tien finally caught up. 

"Ha! Got you pinned down. How does it feel to be on the bottom for once?" Tien said. She had her hands on his arms, holding him down. 

"I actually love when a girl is dominant" Yamcha said with a laugh. He reached his hand up to push Tien off of him, but he accidentally ripped Tien's top off. 

When Tien looked down, she saw that her top ripped; showing a lot of cleavage. 

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Tien screeched. She grabbed her top up. She then slapped Yamcha in the face because idk anime girls tend to do that. 

Yamcha leaned up and kissed Tien on her soft lips to calm her down. When he leaned back, he saw a very bright, red blush going across Tien's face. 

"No matter how hard you try, you can't resist me" Yamcha said with a smirk. Tien looked away. 

"You're annoying as fuck, you know that?" 

THE END


End file.
